


Between a Duke and a King

by robinwritesallthethings



Series: Henry Cavill Characters [16]
Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death at the End, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Love Triangle, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut, Spanking, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Summary: You’re marrying Charles, which makes Henry jealous, so you propose a deal.
Relationships: Charles Brandon/Henry VIII of England/Reader, Charles Brandon/Reader
Series: Henry Cavill Characters [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925797
Kudos: 18





	Between a Duke and a King

“So you’re marrying Charles.”

You glance at Henry. When he’d invited you to walk through the gardens together, you’d expected something like this, so you’re not surprised.

“And why shouldn’t I?” you ask him. “I’ve known him since all three of us were young. He likes me just the way I am and understands that I’m not going to change for him. And his social standing is excellent, since you just made him a duke.” You nudge Henry playfully. “In fact, he’s probably a bit too good for me now, in that respect.”

“And you love him,” Henry replies bitterly.

It was true. You’d loved Charles for as long as you could remember. But your family was nobility, and Charles had known his place. You would have been married long before now if your father and mother hadn’t died just after you came of age. Even though he was similarly aged, you had become Henry’s ward. He could have married you off plenty of times, but he’d never had the heart to.

And you appreciated that. You understood why he was upset about the reasons, but that didn’t change them.

You sigh.

“You know I do, Henry,” you say gently. “You also know I love you. But you’re already married, and even if you weren’t, I’m not good enough for you. Socially, I mean, of course, just like Charles wasn’t for me until recently. Even if something were to happen to your wife, you would be expected to marry someone royal.”

“That doesn’t mean I would,” he retorts petulantly. “You could be my official mistress. You’d have everything you desire.”

You shake your head. “That’s not the kind of life I want, Henry.”

You didn’t want to be moorless and idle. You wanted your own household, a husband you loved who loved you, and children. And while Henry could technically give you those things, they would never truly be real, and you would be viewed with derision by many at court.

“Charles is a whore,” Henry blurts out.

You laugh loudly. “Don’t be uncharitable, Henry. So are you. And the only reason Charles slept around for so many years was because he couldn’t have me. You know that. He’s done now. He stopped as soon as you elevated him and he asked for my hand.”

“Besides,” you add, “if you really had an objection, you never would have said he could marry me.”

“I want you to be happy,” he murmurs. “I just wish you could be happy with me.”

“I’m not going to stop being your friend, Henry. Charles wants you to be the godfather of any children we have. He wants to name a boy after you if we have one. We’re not going to forget about you.”

“No, but…”

“Sweetheart!” Charles calls from across the garden.

He lights up as he sees you, rushing the rest of the way, then taking you in his arms and kissing you. You can’t help responding to his kiss, but after a moment, you squeeze his upper arms and push him away slightly.

His brow furrows immediately. “Have I done something wrong?” he wonders worriedly.

“No, Charles. It’s just…”

You look pointedly at Henry and Charles blinks curiously, completely oblivious. You smile and shake your head at him. He’s not very smart sometimes, but you still love him.

“He’s upset that we have the freedom to marry each other, Charles,” you whisper. “You know he loves me too.”

Charles immediately looks sheepish. “I’m sorry, Henry,” he apologizes, glancing at his friend.

Henry shakes his head. “It’s not your fault, Charles. My position demands certain sacrifices.”

“But you shouldn’t have to sacrifice everything, Henry,” you decide, squeezing Charles’ hand and hoping he’ll be okay with what you’re about to suggest.

“What do you mean?” Henry asks.

“I mean that once I know I am carrying Charles’ child, we will come to you and we can all spend one night together,” you offer.

Henry’s eyes widen and he looks from you to Charles. “You would truly do that for me?”

“Of course, Henry,” Charles answers, putting his arm around you and smiling at you warmly.

“And,” you continue, “once I have borne Charles a son, if you still do not have one, Henry, I will do my best to give you one you can legitimize. Charles will create no scandal. And, if the worst should happen and I am widowed and you happen to be a widower, I will marry you, if there is not another better match you desire.”

Charles holds you closer. You hope you won’t ever be in that situation, but you also know that it’s a possibility.

Henry beams at you and comes to hug you both. “I could not ask for better friends. Thank you.”

****

It’s only several months after your wedding when you realize that you and Charles are going to have a child. Though Henry is nursing a new attraction to Anne Boleyn, she will not give him satisfaction, and he’s desperate for some.

When he finally has a free night, he begs you both to come to his chambers. He could just order you, but you know he doesn’t want to because of your friendship. In the end, of course, it doesn’t matter. You both agree easily.

You arrive at Henry’s rooms early, wrapping yourself in a sheer robe and reclining on his bed. Charles lies beside you, lazily running his fingers over your body, pressing gentle kisses to your neck and mouth.

When Henry enters, he smiles hungrily and immediately starts taking off his clothes. You laugh as he’s naked in record time and immediately jumps into the bed with you, parting the folds of your robe and running his hands over your body.

You haven’t changed much yet. There’s a slight curve to your belly, and your breasts and hips are a little fuller, but otherwise, you’re the woman he’s loved for so long.

His kiss is forceful and eager. He breaks it after a moment and then grabs Charles by the hair, pulling him in and kissing the corner of his mouth affectionately. “Make love to her with me, Charles.”

“Yes, Henry,” Charles rasps.

Henry’s head falls to your breasts as Charles kisses you. He lowers his head as well and you gasp, your back arching as Henry roughly squeezes both of your breasts, sucking on one nipple while Charles sucks on the other.

You slide your fingers into both of their hair and hum encouragingly, then move one hand down, stroking it over Henry’s hip before slipping it between his legs and wrapping it around his cock. He moans, his hips bucking.

You coo gently as you feel how hard he is. “Let me taste you and give you some relief, my king,” you offer.

“God, yes,” he agrees.

He flips onto his back and you move between his legs. Charles moves behind you, peeling your robe off and tossing it aside.

You don’t tease Henry. You know he’s too pent up for that. You slide your mouth down over him, stroking what won’t fit as you start to suck, staring up into his eyes.

Charles rubs his hard cock between the cheeks of your ass, sliding one hand up your spine to press your head down as far as it can go. Henry groans loudly, breathing heavily, running his hands through his hair.

“Fuck,” he murmurs, his hips bucking again. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

You swallow as he comes inside your mouth. Charles holds your head down so you can get it all, then releases you, letting out his own groan.

Henry laughs. “I think Charles needs you too, my dear,” he observes. “And I want to hold your head down on him.”

They swap positions, Charles moaning loudly as Henry pushes your head onto his cock. He never gets tired of giving you pleasure, or receiving it from you.

It’s different having Henry set your pace. He’s faster and rougher than you’d usually be, but Charles still seems to like it.

You moan around Charles’ cock as Henry spanks your ass, then spreads your legs, propping you up on your knees so he can tease your entrance with his fingers.

You’re used to Charles, who takes his time when you’re together, unless it’s not an option. Henry is much more straightforward. Thankfully, though, Charles’ teasing touches before Henry arrived had achieved their intended purpose, and you were already aroused.

Charles knew that Henry’s passions ran hot, but that when he finally bedded one of them, he cared more for his own pleasure than anyone else’s, and he didn’t want you to suffer for it.

Truthfully, he would have preferred that you didn’t do this at all, but he understood the necessity of making the promises you had to Henry. When he was unhappy, the king could truly be a terror, and no one knew that better than the two of you.

You knew that, at the core of it all, your husband was jealous. That was why you’d made your promises the way you had. Thankfully, Charles was also very secure in your love for him. Only he and you knew that there had never really been a choice between him and Henry for you.

But that was a secret you’d take to your grave, so that Henry didn’t end up sending you or Charles to yours when he became stuck in one of his famous moods.

“I can’t wait,” Henry grunts behind you, and then he’s inside you.

You lift your head from Charles as Henry moves his hands to your hips, pumping in and out of you with reckless abandon.

Charles pulls you up and Henry easily follows, nodding his assent as he moves between Charles’ knees, pushing up into you so that you’re bouncing on both of their thighs.

His breathing is short and you know he won’t take long. Charles cups your breasts and sucks on your nipples, staring up at you.

You stare back, looking into his bright blue eyes as Henry pushes into you one more time and comes. He cries out loudly, his hips jerking, and you come around him, obligingly yelling your king’s name.

When he’s finished, he collapses onto his side, his chest heaving. “Thank you,” he whispers.

He’s satisfied, so he tells you both to go. You both dress and return to your own rooms in the palace. As soon as you’re inside, Charles orders one of the servants to get a hot bath ready for the both of you.

When it’s ready, he gets in first, then you get in, leaning back against his chest. He wraps his arms around you as you look up at him. “Do you need me, Charles?”

He shakes his head. “Not tonight,” he answers. “Not right after he’s had you.”

You reach up, threading your fingers through his hair, and kiss him ardently. When you pull back, you whisper, “You know that I love only you, Charles. I’m sorry I had to do it, but Henry is… volatile. The last thing we want is to risk his displeasure. And he is still our friend. You and I both know that he didn’t used to be this way. It’s just that his life hasn’t turned out the way he imagined. He was never supposed to be king. He was supposed to have more freedom than this.”

“I know,” he agrees simply.

You’re both quiet for the rest of the night, but by the morning, everything is back to normal.

****

You never have to fulfill your other promises to Henry. His third wife gives him his longed for son, and though he is a widower multiple times over the years, Charles does you the supreme favor of not dying for many years after your marriage.

You end up having two sons, one named after the king, and a daughter.

When Charles does die, it is not long before the king. And while you are lonely after being deprived of your two greatest friends, especially your husband, the love of your life, your children make you equally happy, and are more than pleased to keep you company.

You’re living in your daughter’s household, helping her with her newborn son, who she kindly named after her father. One morning, as you rock him, you decide that you had a much happier life than you ever expected, and that the risky decisions you made to stay safely between your duke and your king were entirely worth it.


End file.
